Exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications, to electrical computers, and to electrical transmission and, more particularly, to a condition of electrical apparatuses, to power source monitoring, to switching systems, and to error/fault handling.
Power supplies sometimes fail. A power supply provides electrical power to electrical components. When the power supply fails, the power supply stops providing voltage and current to the electrical components. A failure of a power supply is especially catastrophic in communications networks. When the power supply fails, network equipment shuts down, disrupting communications for thousands of customers. Network providers thus embrace concepts that reduce the disruption caused by failing power supplies.